¿Y si nos casamos?
by HsjejMP
Summary: Un grupo de borrachos no es la mejor compañía. Eso fue lo que Yuri comprendió en ese momento. Shipp: YuuYu o Yuuriri
1. Chapter 1

No escribo mucho, pero les dejo con todo mi corazón este fic de una de mis OTP

Disfruten!

—Yes, we were born to make history!

—Tu, Tu, tu —Imitaron la melodía que sonaba en aquella canción.

Víctor iba con una botella de cerveza en la mano, mientras que con la otra rodeaba los hombros de Yuuri.

El grand prix final había concluido, y nuestra hermosa mujercita (Yurio :v) ganó, por lo que decidieron celebrarlo todos, lamentablemente la fiesta se había salido de control, y él único sobrio era Yuri.

JJ bailaba a mitad de carretera al son de la canción que Víctor, Phichit y Christophe cantaban a todo pulmón. Otabek los acompañaba, y aunque también se le habían pasado las copas, este no hacia locuras como los otros 4. El japonés también estaba borracho, aun así, no acompañaba a cantar la letra, sino, trataba de imitar la melodía.

—Can you hear my heart beat? —Cantaban a todo pulmón.

—I've got a feeling it's never too late. —Completaron los otros 4.

Yuri chasqueo la lengua. El rubio caminaba atrás de ellos. Solo.  
No comprendía como seguía con esos adultos insoportables.

—Yurio~ Canta con nosotros. —Dijo Víctor dejando a Yuuri a un lado y caminando hacia el quinceañero.

—Ni loco canto esa estupidez.

— ¡Pero esto no es una estupidez! —Exclamó. Yuri volvió a chasquear la lengua.

—Vitya, vamos. Sigue cantando. —Dijo Christophe.

— ¿Eh? —El grupo paró cuando Yuuri lo había hecho. El japonés se había detenido enfrente de una tienda de vestidos de novia.

— ¿Qué paso amor?~ —Preguntó Víctor posicionándose a un lado de él, mientras que también veía a donde el japonés miraba.

— ¡Yurio sería una hermosa novia! —Exclamó por fin. El mencionado y todos los demás corrieron hacía la pareja.

— ¿¡Pero que dices?! —Contestó Yuri.

—Es cierto, la princesa se vería hermosa. —Habló JJ. Yurio lo miro con una mirada asesina.

—Cierto, le quedaría muy bien. —Aportó Christophe. Todos asintieron. Yurio volteo a ver a Otabek en busca de ayuda, pero este al mirarlo se sonrojo, lo que puso más nervioso al ruso.

— ¡Ya se! —Dijo Phichit. —Hay que entrar y que se lo pruebe.

— ¿¡Ha?! —Exclamó el rubio. Los 5 hombres se llevaron a Yuri a la fuerza al establecimiento.

—Bienvenidos. —Dijo la encargada de la tienda.

—Disculpe. Algún vestido de novia que le quede. —Christophe señalaba al quinceañero. La muchacha miró al adolescente por un par de segundos.

—Tengo el vestido perfecto.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¡No! —Plisetsky era arrastrado por los demás.

Le probaron varias prendas, y por más que Yuri pataleo y maldijo, ninguno se detenía, por lo que al final se rindió.

Yurio se veía al espejo. Se veía realmente patético. Yuuri entró al vestidor.

—Te ves lindo. —Yuri dio un salto al oír la voz del otro, para después girarse para verlo.

—Me veo estúpido.

— ¿Eh? No. —Le sonrió. Se quedaron viéndose unos segundos. El mayor avanzo unos pasos hacía el otro y acarició la mejilla del rubio, sonrojándolo.

Se miraron mutuamente. Realmente Plisetsky se veía maravilloso con aquella prenda, y la forma en como le habían agarrado el cabello, hacía que su cara se viera perfecta, como también sus ojos. Yuuri había quedado encantado con aquella imagen.

— ¡Ya vestimos al novio! —Gritó Phichit abriendo la puerta del vestidor e interrumpiendo el momento.

— ¿¡Novio?! —Dijeron ambos.

—Sí, Otabek se casará contigo.

— ¿¡Ha?!

— ¿Eh? ¿No iba ser JJ? —Preguntó Christophe interrumpiendo.

— ¿Conmigo? —Habló el mencionado. —Yo voté porque fuera Yuuri.

—Pero si Yuuri es mío~ —Respondió Víctor. Y así empezaron una discusión.

—Bueno, no importa, ya hay que ir a la iglesia. —Christophe pagó el vestido.

— ¿¡Qué?! —Entre todos alzaron al menor por los aires y corrieron en dirección a la salida.  
La novia, gritaba a más no poder para que la bajaran, pero esos reclamos cesaron cuando Yurio se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la puerta, tan fuerte que lo dejo con un chichón en su cabeza y desmayado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Espero les guste :3**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

* * *

-¡Ah! –Yurio había despertado de lo que había sido una terrible pesadilla. Su corazón latía al mil y una que otra imagen se repetía en su mente.

Se llevó su mano al pecho. Sudaba frio.

Poco a poco las imágenes que había soñado se fueron desvaneciendo. Suspiró. Realmente agradecía el hecho de que todo fuese producto de su mente, y que nada de eso pasó, aunque, se sintió tan real.

Algo se movió a un lado de él, lo que erizo todos los cabellos que poseía el rubio. Aquel bulto que estaba a un lado de él comenzó a estirarse, volviéndose más alto. Yuri no sabía qué hacer, por lo que se retiró un poco de la cosa y buscó en el suelo su zapato.

-¿Qué pasa? –La cara adormilada de alguien apareció entre las sabanas. Yuri ya no supo que hacer, por lo que le aventó su tenis a aquella persona para poder conseguir tiempo y escapar. –Auch. –La voz conocida del japonés lo hizo acercarse a él. Le quitó la sabana que traía el otro y lo miró.

-¿Katsudon? –Yuuri se sobaba la cabeza, el golpe que le había dado el ruso fue bastante fuerte, además de que le lanzo un tenis de lo más pesado.

-¿Yuri? ¿¡Por qué me aventaste eso?!

-¿¡Ha?! ¡Pensé que eras un violador!

-¿¡Violador!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre eso?!

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Deja de gritar!

-¡Tu empezaste! –Ambos callaron.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? –Preguntó el japonés después de un rato.

-¿Tu casa? Pero si… -Yurio miró a todos lados, había posters pegados de Víctor en la pared. Ahora tenía una gota en la cabeza. -¿¡Qué hago en tu casa?!

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacemos en Japón? –Ambos se miraron perplejos. Yurio trató de pararse pero al hacerlo sus piernas temblaron y cayó al suelo, lo que alertó al mayor, el cual se asomó desde la cama lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Estas bien?

Yurio se miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Se encontraba desnudo y su cadera dolía!

-¿¡Que me hiciste?! ¡Tú! ¡Pervertido! –Yuri trató de pararse e ir tras el cerdito. El otro lo único que hizo fue retroceder.

-Y-Yo no hice nada. –Yuuri también lo miraba, el cuerpo del ruso era tan lindo, era delgado y su piel muy blanquecina. Lo miró desde las piernas a la cara. Su pecho era adornado por unas marcas rojas.

-¡Deja de mirarme! –Gritó el otro con un ligero sonrojo. Yuuri le sonrió. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ni porque pareciese que ahora estaban en Japón, cuando lo último que recordaba era que habían permanecido en Barcelona.

-T-Te ayudare. –Yuuri se paró de la cama. El rubio lo miró perplejo.

-Yuuri… estas desnudo. –El comentario del otro lo sonrojo a más no poder. El japonés trato de taparse lo que podía y corrió a su armario por un par de prendas. Ya vestido, volvió a donde Yuri se hallaba tirado, lo levantó tratando de no tocar nada que hiciera que Yurio lo matara y lo acostó en la cama.

-Buscare ropa que te quede –Yuuri se dirigió de nuevo a su closet para buscarle algo para que Yurio se pusiese, cuando lo encontró camino de nuevo a donde el ruso se encontraba, le extendió la ropa y Yuri la acepto. Yuuri no podía dejar de observar el fino cuerpo del menor, y enrojeció al recordar que todavía era menor de edad, y que seguro la ONU iría por él.

La imagen de él en la cárcel con la típica ropa a blanco y negro, junto a las esposas que no lo dejarían escapar se le vinieron a la cabeza. La sacudió a los lados.

Cuando Yuri ya había acabado, ambos decidieron salir de la habitación.

Al entrar al pasillo pudieron ver ropa tirada, lo que extraño a ambos.

Fue cuando llegaron a la habitación principal cuando todo se volvió raro.

Víctor estaba en el suelo abrazando a Makkachin, Otabek se hallaba abrazando a JJ mientras dormían, y Phichit y Christophe dormían juntos en el sillón. Todos semidesnudos.

Yuuri y Yuri no podían creer lo que veían ¿¡Qué carajos hacían ahí?!

-Tenemos que hacer algo. –Dijo Yuuri. El ruso se paró enfrente de esos hombres y gritó:

-¡Los gays del suelo! ¡Quítense! –Todos dieron un brinco por aquel acto, para después mirarse entre sí y gritar. Yurio y Yuuri no se quedaron atrás así que también gritaron.

Después de que se calmaron, todos se sentaron en el suelo, para hallarle algo lógico a todo lo que sucedía.

Se miraban entre sí como buscando alguna respuesta de lo que había sucedido, respuesta que no podían hallar.

-Bien… ¿Alguien recuerda que pasó ayer? –Preguntó JJ. Phichit alzó su mano.

-Bueno, yo recuerdo algo de una fiesta.

-Cierto. –Asintió Otabek.

\- ¿Algo más? –Preguntó Yuuri mirándolos. Todos negaron. Victor miró a Yuri, el cual estaba un poco molestó por la situación. Lo observó con determinación, miró su ropa y cuerpo, tenía algo rojo adornando su cuello, lo cual despertó curiosidad en él.

-Yurio. ¿Qué te pasó? –El albino se acercó al otro y tocó su cuello. Yuri se sonrojo.

\- ¡No me toques viejo pervertido! –Gritó. Víctor, no era el único que lo había notado, la verdad, era que Christophe también lo hizo.

-Yuri, tú y Yuuri… ¿Hicieron algo? –Preguntó el suizo. Ambos se quedaron callados un par de segundos, para después mirarse y gritar horrorizados. No, eso jamás pasó.

\- ¿¡Eh?! ¡Chris! ¡Yuuri es mío! –Exclamó Víctor con un tono de voz alto.

\- ¿Qué? Di no al Victuuri, el YuuYu es lo de hoy. –Habló JJ.

\- ¿Kha? ¡El Victuuri manda! –Respondió Phichit.

-Por favor, las personas quieren acción.

\- ¿¡Eh?! –Y así JJ y Phichit discutían sobre sus OTPs. Ambos defendían a la que más le gustaba, mientras que los demás solo veían el mundo arder sin poder hacer nada.

\- ¡Claro que no! –Gritaba Phichit. - ¡Eso es del demonio! Yuuri se debe quedar con Victor y ¡Otabek con Yuri!

\- ¿Quééééé? –Dijo JJ llevándose una mano al pecho indignado. –Otabek es mío. -

\- ¿Pero qué? –Ahora resultaba que él le pertenecía, pensaba Otabek.

\- ¿Salen? –Le preguntó Yuri a su amigo, este negó rápidamente.

\- ¡A ver! –Gritó Yuuri, pues ya se le había acabado la paciencia. Todos los presentes se callaron al oír la voz del japonés, y este, al ver su comportamiento se ruborizó de la vergüenza llevándose su mano a su boca tapándola. –Perdón… -Los presentes se miraron entre sí.

-Nada de esto contesto la primera pregunta. –Yuri estaba un poco nervioso.

-Bueno… Creo que nos… -Otabek fue interrumpido por una sandalia voladora que le pegó en la frente dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Ah! –Gritaron los demás. Todos miraron a la dirección de donde había aparecido. La hermana de Yuuri estaba enfrente de ellos con la otra sandalia en la mano.

\- ¡Mari! ¡Soy yo! –Gritó su hermano. La mujer al reconocer la voz de Katsuki, volvió a ponerse su sandalia.

\- ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué no estabas en Barcelona? –La mujer estaba confundida.

-Créeme, ni yo sé que hago aquí. -La mujer miró a los otros hombres. Víctor cargaba a makkachin, JJ le echaba aire a Otabek (El cual estaba en el suelo), Christophe le sonreía a la mujer, Yuri veía a Otabek y JJ y Phichit saludaba a Mari. Ninguno de los hombres se había dado cuenta que estaban semidesnudos, hasta que la mujer dijo:

\- ¿Por qué están semidesnudos?

\- ¿Qué? –Se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno. –Mari se llevó una mano a la frente. –Esto es lo más raro que veré en mi vida. -Dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a su habitación.

-Bueno… -Habló Plisetsky.

-Necesitamos averiguar que paso. –Víctor parecía preocupado. Realmente no entendían que hacían ahí. Eso era lo que más les preocupaba, uno no se teletransporta.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. –Phichit parecía un poco cansado. Apenas eran las 3am.

-Bien… -Asintieron todos.

Victor volvió acomodarse en el suelo con Makkachin, esta vez era JJ quien se le pegó como lapa a Otabek, mientras que Christophe y Phichit decidían a quien dormiría en el sillón.

Yuri suspiró, esto era confuso. Caminó hacía la salida para tomar un poco de aire fresco y aclarar sus ideas.

El aire corría, la noche era fresca y fría, más no había ninguna señal de que quisiera llover, todo lo contrario, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y se alcanzaba a ver unas cuantas estrellas.

La imagen de un lugar elegante pintado de color rosa pastel apareció en su mente.

Abrió sus ojos.

-Yuri. –La voz del japonés interrumpió sus pensamientos. - ¿Estas bien? –Sonaba cansado, y un poco preocupado. El menor volteo a verlo unos segundos, para después mirar el cielo.

\- ¿Crees que… hicimos algo? –Al parecer Yuri estaba más preocupado por eso, de lo que Katsuki pensaba, aunque era de esperarse.

-No lo sé… -Yuuri se paró a un lado de él, y observo el cielo. –Son hermosas.

-Si… -Se quedaron en silencio.

-Perdón. –Esta palabra hizo que Plisetsky lo mirara. –Si hice algo… lo lamento. –El japonés tenía un tono serio. Yuri, rio, el tono en que lo había dicho le dio gracia, lo que tomo desprevenido al otro.

-Tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que no hicimos nada, katsudon. –Y así volvió a hacer lo que hacía antes. Mirar las estrellas.


End file.
